Liberando Culpas
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Dos seres que encuentran consuelo liberando la ira de sus errores... Fundiéndose en sudor y el más doloroso placer. / Pareja: Jean x Eren / Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon Hard.


**Olaz! :D Bueno... aquí les traigo un one-shot que salio de mi pervertida mente... ya no recuerdo como En fin! Esta pareja llama bastante mi atencion, debo confesarlo TwT Asi que esto fue lo que salio para complacer el capricho de escribir sobre ellos xD Espero les guste :3 Puesto que no eh encontrado mucho material sobre ellos D:**

***Saludos a mi beta Akemi-chan! Que es la mas lindi de la vida :3 Y para Ashley que sé comparte mi gusto por esta pareja xD**

**Y a todas las que eh conocido a traves de facebook :D**

**Pareja: Jean x Eren.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon Hard.**

***Cambios hechos por mí para adaptar al fic: **

**1.- las heridas de Eren cuando se convierte en titán cicatrizan rápidamente, pero cuando es humano demoran entre un día o dos, pero sigue siendo mas rápido de lo normal.**

**2.- Eren sabe controlarse para no convertirse cuando lo muerden, ya que Zoe le explicó que eso sucedía cuando él tenía un propósito y por ello pudo ayudarlo a controlar su transformación.**

* * *

**Liberando Culpas**

Jean camina hacia la cocina, el día ha estado muy ajetreado después de tener que testificar hace cuatro días sobre el plan que desplegó el Comandante Irvin, después de ese trámite tubo que liderar a algunas tropas para restablecer el orden y reconstruir la cuidad de Sina. El castaño ceniza se masajea el cuello y lo mueve de manera circular para calmar el dolor. Hace varias noches que no puede conciliar el sueño, y ésta es una, por ello va a la cocina en busca de un té caliente.

El chico gira y se topa con Eren, que se sirve agua hirviendo en una taza, al parecer él tampoco puede dormir.

Pero a diferencia del de ojos verdes, Jean no puede dormir por una pregunta que carcome su lengua pugnando por salir de una vez.

Kirschtein observa al castaño girarse y toparse con su mirada, pero Jaeger frunce el ceño y se gira en la posición anterior para abrir la estantería y sacar azúcar. Jean camina hasta él, saca una taza y sirve el líquido café con la pequeña tetera*, que pasa a través del colador para que las hojas no caigan a la taza. En silencio el más alto también le echa azúcar y lo revuelve. Pero sabe muy bien, que el té no es lo que lo ayudara a dormir.

- ¿Por qué?

- ...- Eren frunce el ceño aún mas y gira el rostro levemente para mirar al castaño ceniza, que sigue revolviendo el té. -¿Por que qué?

- ¿Por qué Eren?- vuelve a preguntar el más alto. -¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?

Entonces el de ojos verdes siente la punzada en el pecho, ahora comprende de qué está hablando Jean. Pero le molesta, le duele hablar de ello y solo aprieta los dientes.

- Yo no la deje escapar...

- Sí lo hiciste- lo interrumpe Kirschtein. -Que se haya protegido en el cristal es lo mismo que escapar, no nos sirve de nada, no tenemos nada.

- Tú no tienes idea, maldito idiota.

Jaeger se gira con la taza a punto de romperse entre sus dedos. Sabe que fue débil, que dudo en el peor momento, pero aunque se repitiera, el castaño no sería capaz de matar a Annie. No podría hacerle daño, jamás.

- ¡¿Que no sé nada?!- exclama Jean y Eren se detiene. -¡Yo estuve cuando todos murieron, Eren! ¡Por protegerte! ¡Para lograr la victoria! Pero tú solo te calientas con la rubia y se te olvida tu deber.

- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!- Eren está realmente enfadado, ese estúpido le habla como si él fuera la víctima de todo y no sabe con lo que Jaeger carga. Pero se siente tan cansado que ya ni quiere pelear contra Jean. -Tú no tienes idea, pedazo de cobarde.

Eren se gira y sale de la cocina, no sin antes tirar la taza con fuerza, destruyéndola contra el suelo. Kirschtein parpadea un par de veces, siente la rabia fluir, aun no le ha dicho todo al castaño y que lo deje hablando solo realmente lo ofusca.

El más alto camina por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de ese mocoso engreído. La ira bulle por sus venas, calentando todo a su paso. Se siente dolido, traicionado, se siente inútil. Pero más que nada siente que le ha fallado a Marco. ¿Qué hacía la rubia con el equipo de su mejor amigo? De su amado. ¿Acaso ella lo había asesinado? ¿Devorado? Esa y otras dudas eran las que tenía que aclarar, debía saber que había sucedido en los últimos momentos de Bodt.

Sí, aun debía pagar cuentas con Annie.

Y por culpa de Eren ya no podía, la chica se ha protegido por un cristal. Nadie sabe cómo sacarla y eso es igual a que hubiera escapado. Jean azota la puerta con sus golpes, le importa mierda que todos escuchen o que Jaeger este durmiendo, porque él quiere hablar ahora.

- ¡¿Que cojones te pasa?!- le pregunta el castaño al abrir la puerta.

Kirschtein entra hecho una furia, su cuerpo tiembla de pieza cabeza. Siente la ira apoderarse de cada fibra de su cuerpo. El de ojos miel escucha a Eren cerrar la puerta y se gira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Quiero que me lo digas, idiota! ¡¿Por qué mierda la dejaste huir?!

- ¡¿Acaso tú lo hubieras hecho mejor?! Dime imbécil, si hubiera sido Marco ¿Te lo hubieras devorado? Y no me refiero a cuando lo hacías cogiéndotelo en la caballerizas.

El puño de Jean impacta contra la mejilla del castaño. El golpe suena seco, duro y certero. Eren alza su verdosa mirada y ve al más alto respirar con agitación, mostrando los dientes. El menor no quiso decir aquello, pero está harto de que todos le encaren su error: no pudo capturarla, es así de simple. Y Rivaille lo ha dejado por ese motivo.

Y recordarlo abre la herida en su pecho, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Porque Eren lo ama, pero también quiere a Annie y el azabache le dijo que cuando la había dejado cubrirse con ese cristal: lo había traicionado.

La ira comienza a crecer por todo su ser. ¿Quién es Jean para recriminarle algo? Él ya ha pagado por su error. ¿Pero Kirschtein ha pagado por los suyos?

Eren alza el puño y arremete contra la mandíbula del más alto, la sangre no tarda en salir, pero al castaño ceniza la ira le nubla la mente, haciéndolo ignorar el dolor. Jean toma a Eren por el cuello de su playera y le da un nuevo golpe, que da de lleno contra el labio del de mirada verdosa, repite la acción con la ira calentando sus músculos. Jaeger gruñe con los dientes bañados en sangre.

Jaeger alza la pierna y golpea las costillas del de ojos miel que se retuerce soltando el agarre. El chico aprovecha para darle un rodillazo en la mejilla que le parte el labio al más alto.

Pero la rabia consume el cuerpo de Jean, dándole esa fuerza que te impulsa a ignorar todo lo demás, incluso el dolor.

Kirschtein, que sigue agarrándose el costado, golpea con el hombro el estómago del menor, que suelta el aire de una sola vez. Jean se alza y vuelve a darle un puñetazo que parte el pómulo del más bajo. Lo toma por la playera y lo encara.

- ¡Esa era mi revancha!- exclama Jean con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que pronto caen por sus mejillas adoloridas. -¡Se supone que haría pagar a Annie por lo que le hizo a Marco! Y tú...- Su voz se quiebra sacudiendo nuevamente al chico, que solo aprieta los dientes. -No te atrevas a nombrarlo nunca más, hijo de puta.

- Jean...- Eren suelta un jadeo, la culpa burbujea en su pecho, porque Marco también era su amigo. -Enserio ¿Que hubieras hecho si Marco hubiera estado en la posición de Annie?

- ¡No te atrevas a compararlo!- grita el castaño ceniza alzando el puño y golpeando de nuevo el rostro del chico, la sangre mancha sus nudillos pero poco le importa. -¡No lo compares con ella! ¡Es una asesina! ¡Y tú eres como ella! ¡Eres uno de ellos!

Ahora es Eren el que se ofusca. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que es uno de ellos? ¡Él solo ha querido venganza! Proteger a la humanidad, querer liberarse de los muros que los convierten en ganado.

Jaeger suelta un gruñido, toma la muñeca del castaño y la tira hacia abajo, aprovechando el impulso alza el puño y golpea el rostro de contrario con brío, luego lo empuja haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. Kirschtein amortigua el golpe con sus codos, pero el de ojos verde azulados no le da tiempo y se sube a horcajadas sobre él. De nuevo va al ataque.

El castaño toma la camisa de Jean y lo alza para golpear de nuevo, una y otra, y otra vez. Con brusquedad, con toda la ira deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo. El de ojos miel recibe cada golpe apretando los dientes para no morderse, sabe que Eren esta fuera de sí y la sangre del Jean salpica su playera con gotitas rojas.

Pero las lágrimas caen por el rostro del castaño y toman desprevenido a su contrincante.

- ¡Tú no tienes ningún puto derecho!- exclama golpeando la mandíbula de Jean. -¡No sabes que es ver a tu madre ser devorada! ¡No poder hacer nada por evitarlo! Soy tan débil...

Eren solloza, con la sangre escurriendo por su pómulo. Sus hombros se sacuden con cada quejido y Kirschtein frunce el ceño imaginando el dolor de ver a tu propia madre en las fauces de esos monstruos.

- ¡No sabes nada de mí!- exclama el chico sacudiendo a Jean.

El castaño ceniza siente esa dolorosa punzada en su pecho. Claro que no sabe nada de él y por lo mismo no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarlo, no es su culpa que Marco haya muerto, la culpa es propia, por no proteger a su amado.

Y es cuando Eren suelta un quejido lastimero, las lágrimas siguen empapando su rostro e incluso mojando la tela que cubre el pecho de Kirschtein. Aprieta los dientes, siente dolor, rabia y un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

En un impulso Jean alza su rostro pegando sus lastimados labios a los del castaño.

Jaeger detiene su llanto, abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada mientras Kirschtein se aleja mirándolo intensamente, perdiéndose en esas orbes verdes con tintes azules. Que brillan entre lágrimas cristalinas.

El castaño parpadea confundido, haciendo que las últimas lágrimas caigan por su rostro. Aquel contacto, del ser que peor le cae, de alguna puta manera lo consuela. Y al darse cuenta vuelve a acercarse a Jean, tomando sus labios con los propios, succionando con suavidad y volviendo a capturarlos para recuperar el impulso.

Se aleja soltando un leve jadeo y no puede dejar de mirar esa boca de labios finos, manchada en sangre.

Jean siente otro azote de adrenalina, una descarga que incita impulsos en él y sabe, por la mirada brillante de Eren, que él también lo siente. El castaño jala la tela en sus manos y atrae el rostro de Kirschtein hacia el suyo. Sus bocas chocan con brusquedad, ladeando el rostro para encajar mejor, Eren abre la boca y le cede el paso a la lengua del de ojos dorados, que la frota contra la del chico de manera insinuante.

La saliva se escurre por el mentón de Jaeger, mientras succiona la lengua caliente de Jean, quién se levanta haciendo que el castaño se alce junto a él.

Eren siente las manos grandes de Kirschtein colarse bajo su playera, el más bajo alza los brazos y Jean se la quita de un tirón. Jaeger baja sus manos y las pone tras la nuca del castaño ceniza, para pegarlo más a su boca que arrasa con los labios doloridos del chico. Luego las desliza por sus anchos hombros y mete los dedos entre los botones abriendo la camisa con fuerza, estos vuelan y Eren termina por quitar la tela dejando que sus pechos hagan contacto.

Kirschtein suelta un gruñido ronco tomando la cintura estrecha, pero firme y masculina de Eren, golpeándolo contra la pared. El chico suelta un quejido excitante, Jean toma su mandíbula y lo besa, metiendo la lengua de manera brusca. Siente el regusto metálico de la sangre que aún inunda el paladar de Jaeger por los golpes anteriores.

Y se le hace tan delicioso…

El castaño ceniza no sabe si es por la ira, la adrenalina o por simple desquite. Pero necesita sentir al de ojos verdes y hacerle sentir tanto dolor como placer...

Jean sostiene la boca del chico, metiendo y sacando la lengua mientras desliza su mano hasta el cinturón. Baja la cremallera, cuela su mano y acaricia el bulto duro de Eren bajo la ropa interior, haciendo que un gemido por parte del mismo muera contra sus labios.

El más alto toma las muñecas del castaño y las pone sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo, esa sensación de someter a esa bestia lo excita de una manera desconocida. Con Marco siempre fue gentil, pero ellos hacían el amor, lo que esta pasando con Jaeger dista mucho de ese sentimiento.

_Es algo salvaje._

_Primitivo._

_Y delicioso._

Sostiene las muñecas con fuerza, mete dos dedos en la boca del chico, jugando con la lengua y ensalivándolos ante la huraña mirada verde de este. Eren le da un mordisco a sus dígitos, el castaño ceniza hace una mueca y desliza la punta de sus dedos por la columna del más bajo. Se cuela bajo la ropa interior tocando la línea caliente entre los glúteos de Eren.

Mete el dedo de una sola estocada.

- ¡Mn!- se queja Jaeger apretando los dientes y mira esas orbes doradas. -Estúpido... ¡Ah!

Ahora son dos dedos, no tiene consideración. Jean solo piensa en verlo retorcerse entre dolor y el más puro placer. Eren se arquea con brusquedad cuando los dedos hacen tijeras en su entrada, haciendo que su abdomen choque contra la piel de Kirschtein. Esta caliente, húmedo por el calor y se ve el rojo en su costado por la patada que le dio Jaeger.

El castaño se muerde el labio inferior sintiendo como son ahora tres dígitos los que entran y salen por su cuerpo. El goce aumenta, siente ese poderoso sentimiento abatir su anatomía, el calor lo abruma y comienza a botar el líquido pre seminal que empapa su ropa interior.

Jaeger toma una bocanada de aire soltándose del agarre del castaño ceniza, el más bajo lo toma por los hombros y lo gira poniéndolo a él contra la pared. Kirschtein siente la fría piedra en su espalda y el golpe lo hace soltar un jadeo.

Eren comienza a descender por su abdomen, mordiendo su pectoral derecho con fuerza y las gotitas de sangre no tardan en salir para mojar la lengua del castaño. Jean se relame los labios, pone sus manos sobre las de Jaeger, que acarician su abdomen. El de ojos verdosos sigue bajando, dándole mordiscos a esos músculos cuadrados, duros y firmes. El castaño quiere desquitarse, desatar esa rabia que lo consume por haber sido débil y no atrapar a la rubia. Por Rivaille que le dijo que al dejarla cristalizarse lo había traicionado, según él porque había escogido la amistad de Annie antes que a Levi y por ello terminaron su relación.

Ira contenida, que Jean le deja liberar con cada mordida mientras Eren degusta la sangre contra su paladar, calmando esa sed que lo abruma con el sabor metálico de las heridas.

El más bajo se detiene frente al cinturón de Jean, lo desata con rapidez y abre la cremallera con tal fuerza que se rompe, haciendo pedazos el cierre. Jaeger toma la hombría del castaño ceniza, que ya esta dura y palpitante, se la lleva a la boca, se relame los labios para humedecerlos y los abre para meterse el pene de Kirschtein de una sola vez. La punta choca contra su garganta y mientras la quita succiona.

- ¡Ah!- Jean alza el rostro mientras se queja, su boca húmeda chupa su miembro de una manera deliciosa.

Eren vuelve a metérsela, moviendo el rostro hacia adelante y hacia atrás. De una forma rápida, brusca, que lleva al de mirada amarilla a retorcerse de placer. La lengua del menor se desliza por la punta, acariciando la ingle del chico, enviado miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de este.

- ¡Mierda, Eren!- exclama el castaño ceniza tensando la mandíbula.

La boca del nombrado succiona la punta haciendo un sonido húmedo. Las manos de Jean que antes estaban estáticas sobre las manos del chico, viajan hacia la cabeza de Jaeger, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de este.

El más bajo alza su mirada y Kirschtein observa esos ojos verdes con tintes azules, que relucen con la luz de la luna que ilumina toda la estancia, están cargados de deseo, de ira. Haciendo que Jean se excite aun más. Eren siente el pene tensarse entre sus labios mientras esas manos aferran su cabeza y comienza a moverla de manera brusca.

Jean lleva el ritmo, moviendo la cabeza de Eren y sus caderas también, haciendo que la punta choque contra la garganta del chico, que se queja cuando ese sonido húmedo y morboso inunda sus oídos. Pero el más alto ya no tiene control, quiere alcanzar ese placer primitivo en la boca del chico titán.

- ¡Mn!- Se queja Eren cerrando un ojo ante las bruscas embestidas por parte de Jean.

Jaeger entierra las uñas en las caderas del de mirada dorada. La piel se pega a sus uñas mientras la sangre empapa sus dedos. Jean está a punto de acabar, sintiendo las contracciones que lo anticipan. Pero tira hacia atrás el pelo de Eren que aprieta los dientes mirando a Kirschtein jadear entre leves temblores, le da un apretón a la punta de su pene para detener el orgasmo y levanta al chico del cabello.

- Ggh- se queja Eren mientras es arrastrado hacia la cama.

Kirschtein lo arroja y el chico cae boca abajo, le quita el pantalón a tirones, haciendo que Eren se excite por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Jean hace lo mismo con los propios y se sube a la cama posicionándose tras el castaño. El de ojos amarillos toma el cabello de Eren y lo jala hacia atrás mientras que con la otra mano le alza las caderas.

Acomoda su dura erección y penetra al de ojos verdes de un solo golpe.

- ¡AAAHHH!- grita Jaeger al sentir el miembro de Jean abrirse paso por su interior.

- Estás... tan caliente...- jadea el castaño ceniza apretando la cadera del chico. -Mierda.

Jean aprieta los dientes mientras sale del moreno y vuelve a embestir. Eren apoya la mejilla en las sábanas y se aferra a las mismas cuando el pene se mueve en sus entrañas con lentitud, pero profundo, haciéndolo jadear con deseo.

A pesar de que el chico esta jodidamente apretado, Kirschtein puede moverse sin hacerle mucho daño.

- Se nota que el capitán te folló duro, Eren- le dice con voz lasciva, moviendo la pelvis de adentro hacia afuera.

- ¡Cállate, estúpido!

Eren siente que el castaño ceniza espolea contra su trasero, sus pieles resuenan con el choque y su duro miembro lo llena por entero.

- ¡Mn!- Jaeger se muerde sobre la muñeca con fuerza.

El placer lo abruma de una manera salvaje, jamás se ha sentido tan dominado, ni siquiera por Rivaille, que en cuyo caso el chico era sumiso, en cambio Jean lo somete, de una manera brusca y excitante. Pero no es amor, es una competencia de egos, es un desquite, es su manera deliberar esa frustración que abruma a ambos chicos.

La sangre baña los labios húmedos de Jaeger y se desliza hacia la cama, haciendo una posa que se mezcla con la saliva de su boca.

Jean lo embiste profundo a un ritmo que aumenta sus ansias, y como bien pensó antes, esto es una competencia, y ya se ha dejado hacer mucho tiempo. Eren se contrae haciendo que Kirschtein suelte un quejido ahogado, el apretón desata una corriente de placer que lo recorre de arriba abajo. Aún aturdido por eso, el de orbes amarillas observa a Jaeger girarse mientras lo observa con su abrazadora mirada verde, cargada de erotismo.

Eren empuja a Jean que cae de espaldas contra la cama.

- Mmm- gruñe Kirschtein observando al chico gatear sobre su cuerpo como un felino, toma su labio inferior con los dientes y tira haciendo que Jean suelte un jadeo ronco.

El castaño baja la pelvis, haciendo que sus erecciones se rosen. Eren suelta un ronroneo que excita a Kirschtein. El chico desliza la mano entre ellos tomando el miembro del de ojos amarillos, lo acomoda entre sus piernas y mete solo la punta. Se sienta con cuidado de no sacarlo, se muerde el labio y desciende lentamente por el miembro del castaño ceniza, tensando sus músculos para que la estrechez sea mayor.

Jaeger alza una ceja al ver la expresión de Jean, que se arquea cuando siente su pene empalado por completo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se aferra a las sábanas con desesperación.

El calor impregna el aire, tensando el ambiente y aumentando el deseo.

Eren se alza con rapidez hasta la punta y vuelve a bajar atrapándolo por completo. Inicia el sube y baja, rápido, brusco. El miembro de Kirschtein se tensa dentro del chico, pone sus manos sobre los muslos del castaño y aprieta con fuerza. Ese movimiento de caderas lo hace delirar.

Sube y baja.

De manera deliciosa, rápida y brutal. Eren siente la penetración aun más profunda y mueve sus caderas para buscar ese punto enloquecedor. Tan pronto como el pene de Jean lo toca, el chico siente el ramalazo de placer por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Jaeger entierra sus uñas en el abdomen musculoso del de ojos amarillos y rasga hasta las caderas. Rasguña con lentitud, de manera profunda, liberando la desesperación del deseo.

Kirschtein se siente tan atrapado por el calor del cuerpo de Eren, que el ardor en su cuerpo le importa mierda. Incluso lo incita aún más a perder el control.

Ahora los movimientos se vuelven saltos, acelerados y con desesperación. La punta sigue chocando contra su próstata, nubla su razón y su cuerpo se vuelve un remolino de sensaciones.

_Calor._

_Placer._

_Dolor._

Todo abruma al de ojos verdes y pronto siente su pene tensarse, Jean lo nota y guía su mano hacia la erección del castaño, deslizando el índice por toda su longitud. Kirschtein observa al chico apretar los dientes con fuerza, acaricia su ingle y Eren cierra los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, Jean!- exclama el castaño con voz lasciva y deseosa.

Jean se relame los labios, excitado por esa voz, esa expresión. Eren siente la mano de Kirschtein acariciar su ingle con más fuerza y pronto acaba.

- ¡AAAAHHH!- Jaeger alza el rostro mientras esparce su semilla en el abdomen de Jean, que saca su pene antes de que el chico lo aprisione.

Kirschtein jadea observando el cuerpo de Eren por primera vez: tiene un abdomen levemente marcado, duro y masculino. Sus piernas largas a sus costados contrastan con su propia piel más tostada. La sangre en su rostro y cuello producto de la pelea. Y las marcas de sus manos en los pálidos muslos del chico.

Pero sobretodo esos ojos, verdes y azules al mismo tiempo. Brillando de deseo, de ira.

Jean siente su pene tensarse con el deseo avivado, se sienta y se arroja sobre Eren estrellándolo contra la cama. El chico aún se siente aturdido por el orgasmo, pero Kirschtein todavía no termina: desliza sus dedos por el líquido tibio de su abdomen y los lleva a la entrada del más bajo.

- ¡Mn! ¡Ah!- Eren se arquea al sentir los dedos del castaño ceniza moverse dentro de él.

Su cuerpo esta sensible por el orgasmo, pero su pene comienza a responder ante esa abrazadora mirada dorada. Eren no sabe desde cuando se excita con algo como eso, y siente que Jean lo derrite solo con verlo así: hambriento, salvaje.

Kirschtein se hinca frente al castaño alzando las caderas de éste y de una sola estocada lo penetra.

Eren hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, el aire se le escapa de los pulmones y siente que colapsará. Pero la boca de Jean le proporciona el oxígeno tan necesitado, besándolo con esos labios secos por el momento de calor mientras aprieta las muñecas del chico a ambos lados de su rostro. Kirschtein mete su lengua frotándose contra la de Jaeger produciendo un sonido húmedo y acuoso.

Mueve su pelvis embistiendo a Eren de manera profunda, rápida y aún más bestial. Busca calmar su sed, ése deseo que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser.

Sus pieles chocan de manera continua, fundiéndose con el sonido de sus jadeos y de la cama al azotarse contra la pared.

- ¡Sí!- exclama Eren alzando el rostro y muriéndose el labio. -¡Mas! ¡Ahí! ¡Oh, Jean!

- Estás tan malditamente apretado...

Jean sigue embistiendo cuando Eren se aferra a sus hombros y comienza a chupar su clavícula, sube por el cuello y sorbe bajo la mandíbula. Succiona hasta que la piel se enrojece y Kirschtein siente cada chupón caliente, muy húmedo. Su cuerpo siente la sensibilidad del orgasmo al aproximarse, se siente tan hambriento...

- Joder, Jean... está muy duro...

Y esa voz ronca contra su oído, tan erótica lo arroja al vacío.

Su boca le da una lamida al cuello de Eren y muerde con fuerza, siente la carne rasgarse bajo sus dientes. Jaeger grita y alza las piernas para envolver la cintura de Jean que embiste con fuerza.

La sangre se desliza entre sus labios, bajando por su lengua y traga el regusto metálico, tan fuerte y ácido. Pero delicioso, de alguna manera la sangre calma su sed y libera su deseo.

Kirschtein tensa su miembro dispuesto a sacarlo pero Eren se aferra a su cuello y lo mira con ojos llorosos.

- Dentro...- jadea Jaeger, haciendo que el de ojos amarillos se tense de excitación. -Córrete dentro, Jean.

Abrumado por la ola de erotismo, Kirschtein embiste un par de veces más y acaba dentro del castaño, que se arquea rasguñando desde los omóplatos hasta los hombros de Jean.

Siente el liquido calentar sus entrañas mientras Kirschtein se desploma sobre él.

- Joder- murmura el castaño ceniza con voz ahogada.

Jean sale de Eren con lentitud, pero se siente tan agotado que sigue sobre el chico. Entonces recuerda todas las cosas que se dijeron, los golpes dados y los insultos correspondidos.

- Lo siento- dice el chico alzando el rostro para ver esos ojos verdes. -No debí decir que fue tu culpa, porque la verdad, no es de nadie. La muerte de Marco es solo mi culpa.

- Lo amabas ¿no?

- Más que a nada.

Eren sonríe y Kirschtein siente su vientre tensarse, jamás se han sonreído. Han discutido la mayor parte del tiempo y han defendido sus posiciones con insultos y golpes. Por ello esa acción lo hace sentir extrañamente consolado.

Jaeger alza el rostro y lame la comisura del labio de Jean, limpiando la sangre que mancha su boca.

- Y fue mi culpa que Annie haya escapado.

Kirschtein le devuelve la sonrisa, ambos han descargado su ira, el resentimiento y el odio de sus culpas. _Se han liberado._

El castaño ceniza se recuesta boca arriba enlazando las manos tras su nuca mientras Eren se acaricia el vientre. Ambos miran el techo en completo silencio y poco a poco se entregan al más profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

El sol irrumpe por la ventana sobre sus cabezas, Eren parpadea un par de veces y enfoca. Siente un ramalazo de dolor por todo el cuerpo y se debe a la postura en la que se encuentra: esta boca abajo mirando hacia la pared, con la cintura de lado y las piernas enredadas a las de Jean, que lo abraza por la cintura y respira profundamente dormido sobre su costado.

Jaeger se remueve con lentitud, pero Kirschtein lo aprieta más a su cuerpo.

El chico siente su anatomía entumecida y decide levantarse de todos modos. Toma su ropa interior y se la coloca cuando Jean alza la vista, apoyándose en sus codos.

- ¡Mierda!- se queja el chico. -Me duele todo...

Eren esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, a pesar de que partes de su cuerpo aun están algo adoloridas, no siente mucho. Camina hacia el baño y abre el agua del lavamanos, viéndose al espejo. Sus heridas han cicatrizado como si hubieran pasado dos días, aunque aún esta la línea rozada sobre su pómulo más marcadas que las demás. Se moja el rostro y se masajea el cuello y siente una punzada. El chico mira su reflejo y ve la marca de los dientes. El recuerdo de la mordida de Jean la noche anterior viene a su mente, no puede evitar deslizar sus dedos por la roja herida, todavía está sobresaliente y delicada.

Cierra los ojos y siente la adrenalina, el calor y el deseo bestial de la noche anterior.

Jaeger jamás pensó en acostarse con Jean, pero admite que este descubrimiento provoca un estremecimiento de ansiedad en su ser. Una manera de descargarse para olvidar las culpas.

Se mete a la ducha para sacar el sudor mezclado por el deseo del sexo.

Cuando sale del baño comienza a buscar su ropa, que está regada por el suelo. Jaeger compone una mueca al ver que se encuentra toda rasgada. Alza la vista y Jean tiente solo un pantalón blanco puesto. Las heridas se ven por todo su cuerpo, los arañazos en el abdomen, el morado en su costado por la patada, pero sus ojos se pierden en el reguero de chupones que hay en sus hombros, su cuello y mandíbula. Son muchos, muchos puntitos rozados y otros con tintes lila.

Eren se relame los labios pero nota los movimientos de dolor que hace el castaño ceniza.

- Joder- se queja Kirschtein. - Anoche me diste una buena paliza, me gustaría tener ese poder tuyo.

- Será mejor que vayas a enfermería- le dice Eren abotonando su pantalón. -O se te pondrá peor.

- Lo sé, idiota.

Y ahí están, los insultos que tanto los caracterizan. Jean saca una camisa de su closet y se coloca las botas. Eren hace lo mismo, deslizando el alto calzado con el torso aún desnudo debido a que su playera está hecha girones. Kirschtein se gira viendo la acción de Eren que se le antoja muy sensual. Se acerca pasando su mano por la nuca del castaño y tirando los cabellos para alzar su rostro.

Sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, con un beso brusco. Entre mordidas y succiones poco delicadas.

Jean lo suelta y camina hacia la puerta rumbo a la enfermería.

.

.

.

.

Connie toma las sábanas que alguna vez fueron blancas y las estira sobre la mesa para verlas mejor.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasó?!- pregunta el calvo mirando las posas de sangre que manchan la blanca tela.

- A mí, nada- responde Eren con el sonrojo latente en sus mejillas y agradece que su amigo siga mirando la tela y no a él. -Anoche pelee con Jean, y bueno, fue una paliza bastante brutal- dice el chico con voz tensa, jamás ha sido bueno mintiendo, pero debe intentarlo. -Mis heridas sanan rápido, pero las del Cara de caballo no, así que cuando me lo tope en el pasillo el estúpido venía hacia acá con las sábanas. Estaba tan mal que me ofrecí para traerlas mientras él se iba a la enfermería.

- Es lo mínimo que podías hacer, Eren- responde Connie con una mueca, tomando la tela y metiéndola dentro de un lavatorio de madera. -Mira la cantidad de sangre, además creo que te excediste.

- Ni creas, el estúpido sabe pelear- dice Jaeger alzando el índice para mostrar la cicatriz que persiste en su pómulo.

Pero la mirada de Connie se fija en la herida del cuello del chico, si bien parece casi cicatrizada, aún se nota la marca de dientes y el rojo es intenso.

Springer alza la mirada rápidamente para que Eren no lo note, se despide caminando rumbo al patio para lavar junto a Christa, Mikasa y Sasha; ya que es el turno de ellos. Mientras camina no puede dejar de preguntarse si acaso solo fue una pelea, una corazonada le dice que hay algo más, pero cuando Braus agita los brazos y su polera esta empapada porque Mikasa la mojó para que se aleje: A Connie se le nubla la razón y solo puede pensar en lo sensual que se ve la chica, olvidando todo lo demás.

.

.

.

.

Zoe toma la jeringa y le da unos golpes para sacar el aire. La guía hasta el antebrazo del castaño ceniza y la desliza por la piel liberando el líquido en su interior.

- Eso ayudará a que el dolor cese- explica la mujer con voz suave. -Ahora, dices que tu y Eren pelearon, pero... ¿Por qué estás lleno de marcas de besos?

- ¡¿Ha?!- exclama Jean llevándose las manos al cuello donde la pelirroja le mira, el dolor de la acción lo resiente, pero la vergüenza es aún mayor. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los chupones?!

- Jajajajajaja- ríe la mujer tomando las vendas y otros utensilios. -Soy una chica muy intuitiva, Kirschtein.- Zoe moja con alcohol el algodón y se gira. -Ahora, quítate la camisa, sé que estás herido en la espalda.

Jean hace una mueca mientras el rojo azota sus mejillas. Pero le hace caso, además está adolorido y si la mujer ya se dio cuenta, será mejor aprovechar su ayuda.

El chico se gira dándole la espalda y la pelirrojiza se queda mirando las heridas.

- Joder, Jean- exclama la mujer acercándose al muchacho, los rasguños surcan sus omóplatos, profundos y ensangrentados. -Tuviste una sesión de sexo brutal ¿eh?

- Y que lo diga- murmura el chico con un hilo de voz.

- Esto te dolerá un poco...

La Mayor hace presión sobre las heridas y el alcohol se escurre por la piel dañada, haciendo que arda hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se queja el chico a voz en grito. -¡Dijo que sería solo un poco!

- Lo siento Jean, creo que Eren se ensaño contigo.

Hanjie sonríe por lo bajo. Comprende cómo se deben sentir ambos chicos, Jean perdió al amor de su vida y se culpa por ello. Rivaille dejo a Eren por sentirse traicionado, y este tipo de actos siempre son liberadores. Solo espera que el asunto no se les salga de las manos, puede que la ira liberada se convierta en amor, necesitado e imprevisto.

.

.

.

.

La luna resplandece en el cielo oscuro, ni una sola estrella interfiere con la luz del satélite plateado. El resplandor se cuela por la ventana, donde un chico de bellos ojos verdes se mueve sobre el miembro de su ahora amante, que tiene las muñecas amarradas a los barrotes de la cabecera.

Jean siente el placer abrumarlo, entre golpes. Sometimiento brusco que dejan marcas en sus cuerpos.

_Desquite, dolor y sangre._

Ambos han encontrado su consuelo desde hace dos semanas, con sexo puro y duro. Sin amor, solo buscando el burdo consuelo de la liberación en la cama. Donde descargan sus culpas entre un primitivo deseo y la rabia que espesa su sangre.

**_Liberando la ira, fundiéndose en sudor y el más doloroso placer.-_**

* * *

**Y bueno... No es un final feliz tecnicamente, pero por lo menos sabemos que encontraron una forma de sentirse mejor (Y que forma! *¬*) Espero que les haya gustado :3 Me alegra haber vuelto! Ademas pronto les traere nuevo material producto de mi distorcionada mente xD Nos vemos el proximo sabado! Esta vez no adelantare nada ewe (volvi malvada! xD ok no ._.) Es solo que no se con seguridad que es lo que viene xD**

**Se cuidan! Y espero sus hermosos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen :D**

**Saludos y besos pegosos :3**


End file.
